


Why Try

by oneandonlygot7



Series: Song Based [1]
Category: GOT7, Markson - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, Crying, Fighting, Hearbroken, M/M, One Shot, Sadness, Song Based, jark, markson, why try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneandonlygot7/pseuds/oneandonlygot7
Summary: Jackson finally said the words that Mark was so afraid of.





	Why Try

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is a short one shot. It was based of Why Try by Ariana Grande. I hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes you might find!

Mark stood in front of the sink with both on his hands holding the counter trying to control his anger. His back was facing the only person who was able to piss him off so easily. He looked outside the window which displayed the night with stars and the full moon shining brightly making the night a lot brighter.

He was trying to blocked all of the yelling that was coming from his partner even though he was the one that picked the fight. He was succeeding until a phrase caught his attention.

“Maybe we should just end this.” Jackson said much calmer now. He wasn’t yelling as before.

Mark quickly turned around so he could see Jackson’s face. It was the first time the younger had asked him to break up. They fought yes more than normal couples did but they always made up. They would always find a solution for whatever they were fighting about. It never lead to them mentioning anything about a break up.

Jackson was looking at ground with a hand holding the back of his neck showing his nervousness.

“What?” Mark said which came out as a whisper but Jackson heard him.

“Mark, I can’t do this anymore.” Jackson said looking straight at Mark’s eyes. Both could feel tears appearing on their eyes waiting to be released. It broke Jackson’s heart saying those words but he had to say them before it made him explode.

Mark quickly made his way to the love of his life. “Jackson please don’t.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Jackson. Jackson could hear the hurt on Mark’s voice and it broke his heart even more.

Jackson tried pushing himself away from Mark’s embraced but the older didn’t let him go in the contrary he pulled him closer.

“Don’t.” Mark whispered once more sounding afraid but hoping that Jackson would take back what he said. However Jackson didn’t, he just moved away from Mark.

He needed to think of everything he wanted to say and having Mark close to him maybe it impossible.

“Mark, I don’t know why we try anymore. I am tired of fighting over petty stuff. We spend more time fighting than actually loving each other. We just scream to see which one gets louder and I’m tired of screaming.” Jackson felt the tearing finally being released making his vision blurry.

“Jackson, baby, you promised you wouldn’t do this. Why are you doing this?” Mark was also crying now. He moved closer to Jackson once again.

“We are destroying each other Mark. I thought maybe we could get pass all of the things we been through but I’m tired. The only thing we do is yell at each other. When was the last time we actually spend together without ending up in an argument? If you can’t think of anything that means it’s been too long. I hate fighting with you, but it seems like that’s the only way to actually communicate with you.” Jackson was pouring everything that he has piled up in his heart for so long. He needed to let everything out now that he had started.

“That’s not true Jackson. I know we fight a lot but what couple doesn’t. Everyone fights.” Mark said whole wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Not like we do mark. We’re living like angels and devils always at each other throats.”

“I can’t live without you and I won’t!” Mark said as he wrapped his arms around Jackson and pulled him close as again. This time Jackson didn’t pulled away. Jackson let the tears run down his cheek hitting Mark’s shirt as they came in contact with it.

The love of Jackson’s life was Mark, there was no doubt about that. Mark still made his heart skip a beat even when they were fighting and yelling at each other. He still drove Jackson crazy with everything he did but he need to put a stop at this pain.

He enjoyed the pain for so long just because of his love for Mark, but it was getting too painful for him. He didn’t enjoyed yelling at the love of his life everyday just because the older was trying to pick a fight over the smallest thing.

Jackson knew he couldn’t live without mark either, but he had to do what was right for both of them. And his only solution was letting Mark go.

“I hate yelling at you and seeing you get hurt because of what I say Mark. I can’t see you get hurt anymore especially by me.” Jackson said finally wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist and pulled him closer. He could feel Mark’s body shaking from all the crying.

“But you promised you would never leave me. You said you would always stayed with me even when things got bad.” Mark said in between sobs without pulling away from Jackson.

“And I did, but things are not bad anymore, they are worst. We are only hurting each other by being together. Maybe we need time apart to just figure what we both want. A little time part will do us good Mark.” Jackson said as he places his hands on Mark’s face so he could see his face. Mark’s eyes were all red from the crying, snob was coming out of his nose, and his lips were dried however he still looked beautiful to Jackson. “It’s for the best, baby.” Mark knew it was but it didn’t mean that he had to agree with it right at that moment.

Jackson placed his lips of Marks forehead and gave him a kiss. He then moved Mark’s hands from around him and placed them on his side. He moved away from Mark and walked to the kitchen counter where his keys were placed. Without turning back, he walked out of their small apartment that they were sharing leaving the love of his life behind.

Jackson knew this was for the best but it still didn’t stopped him from breaking down completely in the elevator.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @loving_got7!


End file.
